freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-24784093-20150103191357
i have a theory about the meaning of the minigames. It is inspired by the game theorys. note: english is not my native language. so if you will see so mistakes this is the reason :) its all started in Fredbear's Family Diner. when one of the employees got fired. this person want reveng: destroy th reputation of the diner. some day this person killed child during birthday party. freddy heard him screaming. But when Freddie got the attention of the owners, it was too late. the purple person run away and the child found dead. when the body was found, the diner closed. few years/months/days later: the Diner bought by a famous fast food chain. they change the name to "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" and freddy got new animatronic friends: bonnie, chica and foxy. The pizzeria was a big success. when the purple person heared about it, he/she decided to destrio the reputation again. during another birthday party, he/she killed five children. foxy (who was witness) tried to kill the purple person but he failed. and the purple person run away... again. the puppet took the bodies and put the animatronics's masks on their heads (well... about the 5th child im not sure if golden freddy's mask was on his/her head. but its irrelevant). the phone guy found the dead kids with the masks. he took the masks he put them on the headless animatronic. after few months, the pizzeria closed again... the purple person succeeded... in 1987: the pizzeria opened again with the new animatronics. guess what happened? the purple person want to destroy the reputation... again. foxy was witness to the previous murder spree. so he/she decided to dress up like animatronic to disguise himself/herself. between the 5th night to the 6th night, the purple person stole golden freddy. the purple person remove the endoskeleton from golden freddy and put it the the prize corner. then the purple person seduction another five children to the back room and killed them. the owners had enough of all those murders. so he hide their bodies. and the police caught innocent emploee who framed buy the owner to close all the murders case. the animatronic knew the employee is innocent. in the 7th morning, during a birthday party, foxy and mangle assumed that more childern will die. so they mistaken jeremy is the killer. so they bit him :( night 7: during that night the freddy had a mission: find the bodies of the dead childern. the puppet knew where the bodies so he/she helped him. when friz saw them he freaked out. he attacked freddy and destroyed him and the puppet because he thought they coming to kill him. then he deastroyed the rest of the animatronics. this is why he got fired in 1993: the pizzeria opend again with the four original animatronics. but the animatronic new/ they just knew the purple person will come again to kill more five childern. they blamed phone guy about this becaus phone guy helped the owners to arrats the wrong person. will they stop the purple person? Q&A Q: so, did the childern possesd the animatronics or stuffed in them? A: no. the pizzeria acutly haunted by the childern. but they dont possed the animatronics/ Q: so if the animatronics dont possesd, what the ghosts do? A: the ghost just taunting mike. when the poster change to the crying child, the ghost did it. when freddy's poster change, the ghost did it. the girl's giggle when you summon golden freddy, its ghost of dead girl laughin at you. Q: did the animatronics love kids? A: yes. they love the kids. in the cake game, freddy look so happy to gave cake to them. in the first game trailet, freddy and his gang looks so happy perform in front of children. and mangle, even the kids ruind her, she never attacked them. because she love the kids. Q: are you saying that we have two purple guys? A: yes. the first one is the real killer. he or she killed the childern from the start. the second one is friz. he is an innocent. Q: what friz holding? A: a tool to destroy the animatronic Q: the the purple person is purpel? A: the minigames are from the animatronics view. from their view, each color represents something else. green is happines. blue is sadnes. red is anger. gray is death and purple is evil. maybe from their view adult people are evil. or night security guard outfit is purple. Q: according to your theory, 11 killed by the purple person. so why the incident called "the five missing childern"? A: 11 childer murdered in the pizzeria. but they found just six of them were found. the last five victims, their body still missing/ Q: why nobody found their bodies? A: the owners hide them. the owner want to cover up about this case. so the owner frame innocent employee to close the case. Q: why the animatronics want to killed mike or jeremay even they have nothing to do with it? A: the animatronics hate all the security guards. they think all of them are Potential killers. or the animatronics think that mike/jeremy is the purple person Q: why did they killed phone guy? A: phone guy help to the owner to frame innocent person. its made the animatronic hate him. so they killed him and put his body in the golden freddy. Q: did the animatronics working with the childern's ghosts? A: yes. they animatrc want reveng for the childern. all of them (the animatronic and the 11 ghosts) want to find the purple person and kill him/ Q: and the puppet? A: the puppet is an ally. it help the animatronic to find the purple person/ Q: why the puppet starring at freddy's in the cutscene? A: i dont know/ maybe to remains him their mission Q: and the purple person? A: the purple person probably plan his/her new murder spree well... i think i coverd up everything. what do you think?